


The Skull Caves at Dusk

by GargoyleVenus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Deception, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lumity, Minor Luz Noceda Angst, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Protective Amity, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargoyleVenus/pseuds/GargoyleVenus
Summary: Meet me in the Skull Caves tonight at dusk~ AmityWhen Luz receives a secret note signed by Amity, she imagines it to be like one of the romances she reads in her books.Luz is in for a big surprise once she reaches the Skull Caves - a surprise she might not be able to get out of alive.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 44
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!

The sun shone through the halls of Hexside as Luz, Willow, Amity, and Gus made their way to their lockers; Willow and Amity listened respectfully to the others’ discussion about the human realm. 

“So... those aren’t actually food bowls?” Gus asked, disappointment was laced in his voice. 

“Nope,” Luz answered. “They’re called umbrellas. They’re used for protection against the rain.” 

Willows' eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Wouldn't the rain just burn through?” She asked, confused. 

Luz suddenly remembered that the rain on the Boiling Isles was a little different. She had only experienced it once during her first month. 

“Oh right, I forgot,” Luz chuckled to herself. “The rain in the human realm is completely harmless.” 

Luz spun around once she realized the three witches had halted to a stop. They were looking at her with shocked expressions. 

“What do you mean by completely harmless?” Amity asked, baffled. 

Luz smiled; it was cute. 

Amity is always cute, she thought mindlessly. 

“Rain in the human realm is just cold,” Luz explained. “I used to always run around in it. It’s so fun jumping in the puddles to see how big of a splash you can make!” 

Luz jumped up and down, growing excited just thinking about it. 

“I want to jump in puddles,” Gus pouted, shoulders slumped. 

“Well, I could just bring you to the human realm... although the portal is kind of destroyed, so that’s out,” Luz’s jumps faltered. “I can get a bucket of water and pour it on the ground, that’s just as effective!” 

Luz’s optimistic voice echoed through the hall. Willow giggled despite looking at her friend almost sadly. Luz had told her, Gus, and Amity what had occurred after Lilith had sent Willow and Gus away, leaving Luz within her grasp. Willow shook the thought from her head as anger began to well up in her gut. 

That had been two weeks ago. How Luz would go back home without a portal, none of them had a clue. 

“Come on guys, let’s keep walking,” Willow told the others as she walked past them. 

They followed her. 

“This is where I go,” Amity spoke once they reached a right turn. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” 

“Later, Amity!” 

Amity’s face reddened and the pit in her stomach hardened as she looked at Luz’s grinning face. 

“Bye!” She squeaked and sprinted down the identical hallway. 

Luz watched as the head of mint green hair disappeared into the crowd before following Willow and Gus forward. She hadn’t noticed Boscha ahead, stalking towards them until she and Willow were being shoved apart. 

“Move!” Boscha barked, not sparing them a single glance. 

Willow scowled at the offending witch as she stomped away. 

“What a jerk,” Luz grumbled. 

“Let’s just go,” Gus suggested, grabbing Luz and Willows arms and leading them to Luz’s locker. 

“One of these days, I’m going to give that witch a knuckle sandwich,” Luz said as she punched a fist into her palm. 

Gus tilted his head curiously at her. 

“You’re going to let Boscha eat your hand?” He asked. 

“What? No!” Luz laughed. “It’s a human expression.” 

“Ah, the wonders of the human realm,” Gus sighed, entranced. 

Luz tickled her monstrous locker underneath its mouth, expecting it to open. Instead, it simply spat out a piece of paper. Luz caught it and unfolded it. 

Meet me in the Skull Caves tonight at dusk  
~ Amity 

Luz couldn’t stop the bright grin from creeping onto her face. 

“What do you have there?” Luz tore her eyes away from the paper, looking up at Willow waiting patiently for a response. 

“Amity wants to hang out after school.” 

“Why would she send you a note?” Gus asked, scratching his chin. “She could’ve just asked you when we were together.” 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t have a scroll,” Luz shrugged. 

Gus hummed, satisfied with the answer. 

Luz stared at the neat handwriting, hope bubbling inside her chest. She tried to push it down, but it persisted. Luz had read enough fanfiction to know what this was about; most of them, starting with a secret letter given to the love interest so that the main character could confess their undying love for the other, only to have the feelings returned. Maybe that was what Amity wanted. Maybe Amity liked Luz too, it did seem unlikely, but it could be true. 

Luz’s heart fluttered. 

Why would Amity like someone like me? She asked herself.

Amity was one of the kindest, smartest people Luz had ever known. She was beautiful, her pointy ears were adorable, her gold eyes were hypnotizing, and her hands were small enough for Luz to cradle in her own. What could someone as wonderful as Amity see in someone as strange and clumsy as Luz? 

Luz would find out in a few hours. 

The bell screamed, ripping Luz away from her thoughts. 

“Oh no!” She exclaimed. “I’ve kept you guys waiting for too long! You’re going to be late!” 

Willow remained unbothered. 

“It’s okay, I can just go straight to my class. I don’t need my textbook today.” 

“Well, I do,” Gus remarked and sprinted down the hall. “See you guys later!” 

“Bye Luz,” Willow sauntered in the opposite direction of Gus. 

With less difficulty, Luz pulled out her books before the locker could bite down on her arm. It hissed. She hissed back. 

Luz was a ball of energy as she made her way to beast keeping. All she wanted to do was run around Hexside, shouting to the top of her lungs, “I have a date with Amity Blight!” 

At the doorway of her classroom, she spotted Viney with Puddles and trotted over to her. 

“Hey Viney!” 

Viney turned to the sound of Luz’s voice and smiled. 

“Hey Luz!” She spoke. “Are you ready to feed some baby griffins?” 

Luz clapped her hands together. 

“I was born ready!” 

Viney hummed, interested, her eyes narrowed on Luz’s vibrant grin. 

“You look happier than usual... which is really saying something,” she stated. “What’s up?” 

Luz shrugged. 

“I just have the feeling today will be a great day.” 

~ 

During lunch, Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus sat at a table at the back of the cafeteria. Luz sat across from Amity, beside Gus, while Amity sat next to Willow. Willow ranted excitedly about how Jerbo had summoned an abomination out of soil. It had been chewed up by one of the man-eating flowers, but it was still fascinating. Amity was only half paying attention; her focus was on the deep brown eyes that weren’t looking at her. 

I want Luz to look at me, Amity thought to herself. 

If only Luz knew about the butterflies that swarmed in Amity’s stomach because of her. 

Luz noticed Amity out of the corner of her eye. There was a relaxed smile on her face, and it was directed towards her. Amity stiffened when Luz turned to her and gave her a jubilant grin of her own. It made Amity’s heart pound against her chest. Out of nowhere, Luz winked at her before turning to Willow. Amity was certain her soul had left her body, she felt her brain short circuit, and her face was extremely warm. She nervously looked away from Luz, searching desperately for something to distract her. Luz hadn’t missed Amity’s poor attempt to hide her blush, she felt the excitement from earlier today bubbling to the surface once more. 

~ 

Luz raced straight for the owl house as soon as school finished. It felt good releasing all the pent-up jitters. The first half of the day had been beast keeping classes which were more hands on, but the second half was potions classes; those involved standing in one place for hours, something Luz found difficult to accomplish. 

“Hi Luz!” Hooty greeted in his high-pitched voice when Luz approached the front door. “Do you want to hear about my day?! I ate five bugs and a bird!” 

Luz chuckled nervously. 

“Maybe later, Hooty,” she lied, stepping inside and shutting the door, cutting off whatever Hooty was about to say next. 

“I’m home!” 

The house was unusually quiet. Eda and Lilith were probably still at the market. Luz was secretly thankful for Lilith's absence. She still felt awkward living with the witch that had kidnapped her... and tried to kill her. Those thoughts were cast aside when she saw King curled up in a ball on the couch. Luz sprinted for him and scooped King into her arms. 

“King! You’re not going to believe it!” She exclaimed. 

King groaned in response, obviously unhappy with his nap being disturbed. 

“I have a date with Amity!!!” 

Luz squealed and jumped in circles, squeezing King in a tight hug. 

“Lovely, now put me down,” King grumbled. 

“Sorry,” Luz placed King back on his spot on the couch. “I just can’t believe this is happening to me! Amity left a note in my locker this morning telling me to meet her at the Skull Caves! I’ve never even heard of that. I’m guessing that’s the giant skull of the Boiling Isles?” 

“Totally,” King answered, barely listening to Luz’s excited rambling. “Now go away.” 

Luz let out a delighted sigh. 

“I feel like I’m in one of those epic love stories that I read about in my books,” she said and sat next to King on the couch. “Is this even real? Eda does say I get carried away too much, but I can’t help it! Amity could’ve just asked to hang out but no, she left me a note. A secret note!” 

Luz smacked the cushion, emphasizing her point. 

“That’s nice,” King remarked. “Less talking, more napping.” 

King waved a dismissive claw at Luz. She giggled. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone,” Luz planted a kiss on top of Kings head. “I’ve got homework anyway.” 

In her room, Luz laid on her stomach with her work spread out in front of her. She lazily leaned her cheek against her palm, jotting down the types of food Griffins liked. Luz sighed as her eyes roamed to her abomination's textbook: she was partnered up with Amity for a big project. They had to find and make five different abomination formulas. Although Luz only had abominations once a week, she was determined to take as much of the workload off Amity as possible. It was a struggle due to the different tracks Luz took but she certainly tried her best, and Amity appreciated that. Luz let out a swooned sigh as her mind was clouded with images of the green haired witch and her gold eyes. 

Unable to focus on her homework any longer, Luz peered out her stained-glass window. The sun began to set, casting orange hues across the sky. 

Luz hopped to her feet before grabbing her purple cloak. Smiling, she wrapped it around herself. Her witch cloak made her feel confident, like she could do anything. Luz made her way downstairs where King still slumbered. She frowned when there was still no sign of Eda. Luz had hoped the wild witch would return before she left. 

“King, do you know where Eda is?” Luz asked. 

“Something about undisclosed place... doing undisclosed things,” King yawned. 

“That sounds about right,” Luz nodded. “Can you tell Eda I’m out with Amity when she comes home?” 

King grunted in acknowledgement. 

Luz said goodbye before shutting the door behind her and set out for Bonesborough. The trees along the pathway shook with a slight breeze. It wasn’t long until Luz was hurrying through the strange town. Luz didn’t worry about coming across any sketchy vendors since the Night Market wouldn’t start until the sun finally dipped below the horizon. Passing through many houses and shops, she scampered forward towards the giant skull. It was farther than she had imagined. The streets were quieter, but she knew they would grow busy again once the Night Market returned. Luz hoped she wouldn’t run into any trouble on her way home, but knowing her luck, it was likely. She patted her hand over the pocket of her shorts that held her spare glyphs, note pad, and pencil, a reassurance that she would be able to protect herself from any possible dangers. 

More than once, Luz questioned why Amity would want to get together so far away. There were many private places they could’ve gone to, like Amity’s secret hideout in the library, or the grom tree. It was probably because of her parents. If they were awful enough to force Amity to stop seeing Willow, then Luz couldn’t imagine what they would do if they found out she was friends with a human. The farther away they were, the less likely someone would see them and tell Amity’s parents. 

Luz stopped when she reached the familiar stone sign that read, “Leaving Bonesborough City Limits.” 

An idea popped into her head as she stared at the steep hill before her. Luz grabbed an ice glyph from her pocket and placed it on the edge, focusing hard on what she wanted to summon and tapped the glyph with her foot. The runes glowed a light blue and a smooth, icy slide formed, travelling down the hill and vanishing into the forest. 

“Yes!” Luz shouted triumphantly. 

She jumped happily, thrusting her fist into the air. Luz took pride in her progress with magic, especially when it was clear that she was getting better. It filled her to the brink with unrelenting giddiness that someday she wouldn’t be limited to just four spells, that she would eventually learn a variety of powerful glyphs and spells, that maybe she would be as powerful a witch as Eda. 

Luz placed herself at the start of the slide, gasping as the ice sent chills up her spine. With one big push, she was zooming down the hill at a surprisingly increasing rate. The momentum pulled her faster than she had expected. Luz whooped and howled as she sped past the trees that blurred into assorted colors, she felt so alive. Her heart was beating per second, the wind blew her hair back, her cloak whipping behind her as if she were a superhero. The sky above her was a canvas of orange, yellow, and pink. The magic of the Boiling Isles never ceased to amaze Luz. Once the end of the slide came closer into view, Luz planted her heels into the ice to slow down. Her rapid heartbeat slowed as she came to a stop. She flopped onto her back, panting. Luz let out an exhilarated laugh. 

“That was fun,” Luz mumbled. “Eda would love this.” 

She made a mental note to show this to her friends before getting up and trudging forward, closing the remaining distance between her and the tall bone wall of the skull. Luz stared in awe at the gigantic skull in front of her. It towered over her in a way that shook Luz to her core. 

Luz spun around, searching. Where was Amity? 

Maybe she’s up on the skull, Luz thought.

With another ice glyph, she summoned an ice cylinder that launched her into the air. Luz landed on the rough surface in front of what was once the Titans' nose, now they just looked like two deep tunnels. Luz looked around; there was still no sign of Amity. Even on higher grounds, she was nowhere to be found. Luz frowned. 

The note did say to meet her in the Skull Caves, she remembered. 

Luz gulped; the tunnels before her were so dark she couldn’t see the end of them. They seemed so hollow and ominous. The thought of going inside filled Luz with dread. 

“Come on, Luz! Amity is in there waiting for you!” Luz encouraged herself, regaining her bubbly optimism. 

Luz puffed out her chest, putting on a brave demeanor and began to march into the cave. She didn’t quite understand how the Skull Caves qualified as a place of romance; it was probably a Boiling Isles thing so, who was Luz to judge? 

“Amity?!” Luz called. 

Her voice carried throughout the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just to clarify, the large spaces indicate the transition from the narration to the texting, I don't know how change the font on ao3 so I'm working with what I've got.
> 
> If anyone knows how to switch the font then please tell me.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Amity spent the evening in her room, trying to study. It was a fruitless attempt; her mind was too distracted by the wink Luz had given her at lunch. The simple action had sent Amity’s heart soaring. 

“Get a grip,” Amity scoffed to herself. 

Around the human, the usually focused, determined top student turned into a bumbling idiot. It embarrassed Amity to no end how nervous she could be around Luz; her siblings' constant teasing did not help with the matter. 

Thinking about Luz, she remembered the project they had together. If Luz had her own scroll, Amity could easily check in on her progress so that she could avoid any unnecessary work. Although having an extra abomination formula would be productive, it would also be time consuming, and they needed to get moving with their project. Amity suddenly remembered Luz had plant track classes with Willow tomorrow. Casting a glowing magenta circle, her scroll poofed into her hand. She tapped Willows contact, texting. 

Amity: Hey Willow. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could ask Luz how much she has done for our abominations project tomorrow. 

It felt weird texting Willow. While the two had fixed things up, Amity still had to make up for her own behaviour. Years and years of bullying did not go away with just one apology. Amity’s scroll pinged, pulling her away from her thoughts. 

Willow: Can’t you ask her yourself? 

Amity frowned. 

Amity: I was planning to get to class early tomorrow to get in some extra studying. I won’t see Luz until lunch. 

Willow: What about now? Are you two still hanging out? 

Amity’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Amity: What are you talking about? 

Willow: Amity, I know about the secret note, I was there when Luz found it. 

Amity’s confusion deepened. Was she missing something? 

Amity: I never sent Luz any note. 

For a long moment, Willow did not respond. Amity waited for a text but instead, Willow called her. 

“What do you mean you never sent Luz a note?” Willow asked, bewildered when Amity answered. 

“I... I never sent Luz a note,” Amity repeated. “When did she find this note?” 

“This morning,” Willow answered. “It was in her locker.” 

Amity bit her lip. 

“Did it say it was from me?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t read it but, Luz thought it was from you so, probably.” 

“Did she tell you what it said?” 

“No,” Willow answered. “Luz just said that you wanted to hang out after school.” 

Amity sighed, disappointed until a suspect came to mind – two of them. 

“If this is a prank then I know who to talk to,” she told Willow. “I’ll keep you on call.” 

“Alright.” 

With a huff, Amity stalked out of her room. 

“Edric! Emira!” She shouted. 

Her parents were out on a business trip, so Amity was not worried about anyone scolding her for her lack of etiquette. She jumped when the twins appeared in a puff of smoke. 

“You bellowed?” Emira asked in a playful tone. 

“Did you two send Luz a note, making her think it was from me?” Amity glared at her siblings. 

Teasing grins appeared on Edric and Emiras' faces. 

“Aww, is Mittens worried about her girlfriend?” Edric asked tauntingly. 

“She is not my girlfriend!” Amity growled. 

If Willow was hearing any of this over the scroll, she did not say anything. 

“Are you pranking Luz or not?” Amity pointed an accusing finger at the twins. 

“Nope. I just don’t have it in me to prank that cutie,” Emira shook her head. 

“Even if we were to prank her, don’t you think it would be a little more creative than a note?” Edric asked with a cocky grin. “Come on, Mittens, give us some credit.” 

Amity sighed. They were right. 

Just as she was about to go back to her room, there was a weak knock at the door. Amity raced down the stairs, wanting to answer the door before her siblings could and chase away whoever was knocking. She opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing on her porch. 

“Skara?” 

“Hey, Amity,” Skara greeted, looking guilty as ever. “Can I come in?” 

Amity nodded and stepped aside so that Skara could enter. She closed the door and led Skara into the living room. The living room was spacious, elegant black furniture was neatly placed, and a family portrait hung on the wall Amity faced. The stern faces of her mother and father suited them perfectly but, the somber expression looked plain wrong on Amity, and especially on her siblings who normally wore jaunty grins. 

“I need to tell you something,” Skara declared nervously. 

“What is it?” Amity asked. 

Out of all Boschas friends, Skara was one of the nicest. 

“Well... as of now... Boscha is tricking Luz!” Skara blurted. 

“WHAT?!?!” Willows voice boomed through the scroll in Amity’s hand, startling both Amity and Skara. 

Amity had completely forgotten she was still on call with Willow. 

“Skara, how is Boscha tricking Luz?!” Willow asked urgently. 

Willow and Amity knew exactly what this trick was, but they had to make sure. 

“This morning, Boscha left a note in Luz’s locker telling her to meet her somewhere at dusk,” Skara explained. “She had signed it with your name, Amity. Boscha... she’s still mad about the grudgby match and wanted to get back at any of you, she thought Luz would be the easiest. I wanted to tell Luz, but she only has bard classes on Mondays, and I don’t know when she has her other classes. I saw her at lunch but Boscha was with me so I couldn’t tell her then, and I don’t know where she lives so, I came here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just didn’t know what to do.” 

Amity placed a hand on Skaras shoulder. 

“Skara, I understand,” she told her. “I’m just glad you told me.” 

Amity knew Boscha was bossy and controlling towards her friends, not that she was different in any other situation. 

“Do you know where Luz is going?” Willow asked Skara. 

Skara frowned. “Boscha didn’t say.” 

“Let’s go to the owl house,” Willow suggested. “Maybe Eda or King know something.” 

“The owl house?” Skara tilted her head, curious. 

“It’s where Luz lives,” Amity told her. 

“Oh, alright.” 

“Willow, can you and Gus meet us there?” Amity asked. 

“Of course,” Willow answered. 

“Good, we’ll see you soon,” Amity hung up and turned to Skara. “Let’s go.” 

~ 

With a single death glare from Amity, Hooty grew uncharacteristically quiet as Willow knocked on the wooden door. Eda answered. 

“What’s up, twerps.” 

“Is Luz here?” Willow asked, hopeful. 

“King told me she was out with the Blight kid,” Eda then noticed Amity. “Which is supposed to be you. Why aren’t you with Luz? Where is she?” 

Eda immediately grew worried. The last time these twerps showed up unannounced was to tell her Luz had been kidnapped. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Amity answered. “Can we come in?” 

Eda led the four witches into the living room where King and Lilith resided. Amity and Willow avoided looking at Lilith while Gus glared at her. Lilith looked down, staring at her feet. Eda approached Kings sleeping form on the couch and nudged him awake. 

“What!?” King whined. 

“Wake up! Where’s Luz?” Eda demanded. 

King lifted his head, clearly annoyed. 

“I told you, she’s out with...” he trailed off when he spotted Amity. “You!!” 

Amity’s eyes widened in alarm. King hopped off the couch and stalked towards Amity, glaring. It wasn’t very threatening considering King only reached her hip. 

“You’re supposed to be on a date with Luz! Did you leave her?!” He demanded. “You will feel my wrath if I find out you hurt my boo boo buddy!” 

Guilt panged at Amity, although she didn’t know why since she hadn’t done anything. 

“No, I didn’t leave her, I would never leave her... wait, did you say date?” Amity asked warily. 

“Yeah. Luz came in here all excited about her date,” King explained. “She was disturbing my nap.” 

“She was excited?” Amity asked again incredulously. 

King nodded. 

“She was excited?” 

“Yes.” 

“About the date?” 

“Yes.” 

“The date she has with me?” 

“Yes.” 

Amity's was blown away. If Luz had been happy about thinking she was going on a date with Amity, then maybe she would have been happy to go with her to- 

“I think we’re getting off track here,” Gus spoke, pulling Amity back to reality. 

Her face turned red as she realized everyone had watched her briefly lose it over Luz. Amity wanted to die. 

“Right,” she squeaked. 

Amity didn’t see the knowing looks Willow and Eda were giving her. 

“I’ll tell you guys everything,” Willow told Eda, King, and Lilith. 

She proceeded to tell them all about the prank Boscha was playing on Luz. Eda’s expression darkened. Lilith glanced at her sister, concerned. 

“That little-” Eda scowled. 

“Edalyn!” Lilith scolded her. 

“What? Nobody messes with my kid and gets away with it!” Eda declared. “You of all people should know that.” 

Lilith ducked her head in shame. Her maliciousness towards Luz was still a fresh wound for everyone, and Lilith would spend the rest of her life working hard to earn their forgiveness. 

“King, did Luz tell you where she was going?” Willow asked. 

“She might’ve, I was hardly listening,” King answered. 

“King!” Eda exclaimed. 

“I remember she said something about a cave,” he said. 

“Well, that doesn’t help,” Gus remarked. “There are a lot of caves.” 

“Maybe Luz went to the Knee,” Skara guessed. “That’s certainly a good prank, she would have to wander around in the cold.” 

“Luz knows there are Slitherbeasts on the Knee. She wouldn’t go there by herself,” Amity said. “At least, I don’t think she would.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Eda rolled her eyes. 

“No, it wasn’t the Knee,” King said as he tried to remember. 

It was clear he had remembered when his eyes widened in horror. 

“Oh Titan! Luz is going to the Skull Caves!” 

“WHAT!?” Both Clawthorne sisters exclaimed as Amity, Gus, Willow, and Skaras expressions grew shocked. 

“You don’t go to the Skull Caves, everyone knows that!” Skara stated. 

Willow shook her head. “Luz doesn’t know that.” 

“We have to go get her,” Amity proclaimed. 

“We’ll take our staffs,” Eda pointed at Willow and Gus. “You two ride with me.” 

She looked at Amity and Skara. 

“You two will ride with Lily.” 

“I’m coming too!” King announced and climbed onto Eda’s shoulder. 

Amity swallowed her discontent with being close to Lilith. She was still mad at her for using her to cheat at the convention and for endangering Luz. 

“Wait, do you guys have any glyphs prepared?” Willow asked before Eda or Lilith could leave. 

Both sisters grimaced, they didn’t have any prepared. Luz had been teaching Eda and Lilith glyph magic, and for the first two weeks unable to do magic, they had only made progress on the light glyph. Apparently, drawing a simple spell circle in the air was easier than runes on paper. Eda didn’t know how the kid did it so naturally. 

“We don’t,” Eda answered. “Do you kids mind casting the spells?” 

“No,” Gus answered. 

“Great!” 

Eda and Lilith grabbed their staffs, and everyone gathered outside the owl house. They mounted their staffs and took off towards the Skull Caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why nobody goes to the Skull Caves....
> 
> Let's find out next weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update this weekend but... I'm impatient
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Luz’s confidence drained as she walked deeper into the cave. The entrance of the tunnel was now a small hole, the darkness was completely pitch black, and there was a stench that only grew stronger as she progressed. Several times, Luz had considered forgetting about this whole thing and going back but she never did. Something motivated her to continue, Amity. She was waiting for Luz; she couldn’t just ditch her. Luz pulled a random glyph out of her pocket; she couldn’t see the symbol so she could only hope it was what she was looking for. Luz tapped the piece of paper and it glowed yellow before crumbling into an orb of light that lit the cave. 

Luz smiled to herself. The smile dropped when a thunderous roar erupted, making the cave walls shudder and the ground vibrate. The hair on the nape of Luz’s neck bristled, she bit down on her lip, sweat beaded around her hairline, and chills shot through her limbs, making them tremble. Holding her breath, Luz slowly backed away. She had enough common sense to not go towards an ominous roar, and so did Amity. Amity would never lead Luz somewhere dangerous so why would she bring her here? 

Luz stopped in her tracks. Maybe Amity hadn’t known, maybe whatever that roar came from had gotten her. She could be seriously hurt right now – or worse. 

Suddenly, something wrapped around Luz’s leg, thin spikes pierced into the meat of her calf, making her cry out. It pulled her leg out from under her and Luz fell on her back, smacking the back of her head. Stars exploded in her vision, dazing Luz. She was pulled back into reality when the something around her leg started dragging her across the bone ground. A scream caught in her throat when she was abruptly yanked upwards, suspended in the air, upside down. Tears clinged to the corners of her eyes as the spikes in her slowly ripped her flesh and blood rushed to her head, adding to an increasingly worse headache. Luz’s heart sunk once she came face to face with what held her hostage. A large, burly monster with thick green scales stood in front of her; it had an elongated mouth similar to the Aardvarks back in the human realm, two large tar eyes that bulged out of its head, and five long, slimy tentacles with razor-sharp spikes hung out of its mouth, squirming while the sixth tentacle tightened painfully around Luz’s leg. 

Fear made Luz’s spine stiffen, her heart pounded rapidly against her chest, and her throat tightened. The monster began to draw Luz closer, its mouth expanding, revealing the rows and rows of curved, sharp teeth inside. Luz gasped; her eyes widened in terror. 

“No!” She cried out. 

Luz desperately pulled out two glyphs and clapped them together. A burst of flames blasted towards the monsters' eye, burning it, as a flash of light illuminated the cave, making the monster recoil. For a moment, everything was silent until a blood curdling screech left the ferocious beast. It was so loud Luz felt like her ears were bleeding. Luz yelped when the monster flung her to the side, she hit the wall before falling on the ground. She groaned as she looked down at her leg and grimaced; blood oozed from different places, running down her leg and staining her white shoe. Looking around the cave, she realized she was in the center of the skull. The two large sockets of the skull let the moonlight dimly brighten the cave, casting shadows over the monster that was about to swipe at her with its massive claw. Luz shrieked and she jumped out of the way before the monster could hit her. Its claw created three deep lines in the wall. The monster whipped its head around and its tentacles shot out towards Luz as she blocked their path by summoning a thick wall of vines. Luz raced forward for the tunnel, adrenaline clouding the pain in her wounded leg. She didn’t make it far when the monster leaped over her. Luz screeched to a stop as the monster growled angrily, the scales on the left side of its ugly face burned and blistered. Terror gripped her throat when the monster raised its front claws, standing on its hind legs. With the power of two plant glyphs, Luz created a pod made of vines that encased her before the monster could attack her. She was hidden in darkness until she used another light spell to light her little pod. Outside, the monster was already clawing its way into the pod of thick vines. Luz gulped, she reached for another glyph, but she was all out. She mentally kicked herself, she would have to make more. 

Luz pulled out her notepad but noticed something else was missing. Dread settled deeply into her stomach. She lost her pencil. Luz shook her head in disbelief. 

“No,” she croaked, checking her pockets again in a false hope that her pencil was there, and she had just missed it. “No! No! No! Please, no! NO!!!” 

Luz hid her face in her hands, hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks. Maybe her pencil was lying around somewhere in her pod. She knew that wasn’t true, but she decided to look anyway. Luz took a step forward and as soon as she put weight on her injured leg, agony flared up and she fell to the ground with a yelp. 

Luz growled in pain, glaring at her bloody leg until an idea formed in her mind. She ripped out six sheets of paper and laid them out. Luz swiped the blood from her leg with her fingers and proceeded to draw an ice glyph with the red substance. She tried her best to keep a steady hand as she anxiously listened to the monster claw at the vines of her pod. After the ice glyph, Luz moved on to the next paper, swiping at her leg once more. 

Two more ice glyphs, two light glyphs, one fire glyph, and one plant glyph. 

Luz pocketed her notepad and gathered her glyphs. She stood in a readied stance, a determined look on her face. Luz would not die in this cave; she was prepared to fight her way out. Using her first ice glyph, she created an ice dagger. She watched as the wall of vines grew weaker and thinner until the monster finally clawed a hole into the pod. Luz glared, trying to cover up the absolute terror she felt. As three tentacles shot through the whole, Luz swiftly jumped to the side. She raised her ice dagger and brought it down on the tentacles, slicing them off. The bleeding tentacles squirmed out of the pod; the monster screamed in agony. It resolved to tear at the vines, Luz would do the same. With her dagger, she tore at the vine wall opposite from the monster. It was hardly as effective as the monsters’ giant claws, and it certainly didn’t help when the dagger broke. 

“Dang it!” Luz kicked at the vines. 

She turned back to the wall the monster ripped apart. Luz would have to be fast. She pulled out her two light glyphs. Finally, the vine wall was torn down, revealing the monster. As its claw reached for Luz, she clapped her glyphs together and a huge, vibrant light shone into the monsters’ black eyes, blinding it. The monster screeched, backing away from the broken pod. Taking advantage, Luz darted out of the pod. She looked around, searching for the tunnel she came through. She grinned once she spotted it high on the wall, the tunnel still faintly lit from the light spell she had cast a while ago. Luz quickly rounded the vine wall intact and climbed to the top. Although blinded, the monster charged at her, it must’ve heard the noise Luz had made climbing the vines. Luz placed her last ice glyph on the vines before activating it. A wall of icy spikes erupted towards the monster, it stopped before it could get impaled. Luz raised her eyebrows, almost impressed. This monster must have very good hearing. 

Luz groaned, annoyed when the monster swiped its thick tail at the base of the ice spikes, making them crumble. She jumped off the vines before the monster could get to her. Pain bolted up and down her leg when she landed on it, she tumbled to the ground. Luz flinched when the monsters’ tail whipped at the frail vines and they finally broke down. She ducked when its tail whipped at her. Luz gathered chunks of ice and ran towards the monster. She threw ice in different directions, disorienting the monster with the many sounds. Once Luz was close enough, she blasted fire at its side, making it cower into the shadows. She took that opportunity to use a plant spell, her final glyph, to create a bridge of vines to the tunnel. Luz proceeded to cross the bridge, her heart getting fuller and fuller with hope the closer she got. 

Suddenly, the monster charged forward and slammed its claw down on the vines in front of her, effectively taking the rest of the bridge down to Luz’s horror. With a battle cry, Luz leaped from the bridge, her body hitting the wall as her hands caught the ledge of the tunnel. She tried to pull herself up but to no avail, the more she pulled, the more her fingers lost their grip. 

Stupid, weak nerd arms! 

Luz spared a look behind her and saw the monster standing there, waiting. What was it waiting for? Maybe it was waiting to see if Luz was going to fall. Her heart sunk when one tentacle slowly advanced towards her. It was as if out of all the prey the monster had caught, Luz had been the most difficult and now that it had caught her, it wanted to savor the kill. Luz’s eyes brimmed with tears as the slimy tentacle loosely wrapped around her neck, the spikes poked at her flesh, one of them pointed directly at her jugular. She felt her chest constrict painfully, suffocating her. 

“No,” Luz whimpered. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting tears course down her cheeks. Luz thought of Azura; how heroic she was, how she would lay down her life to save others, how she would probably face her death with bravery and courage and realized that wasn’t her at all. Luz was only a kid with her whole life ahead of her - at least, until now. 

I don’t want to die, Luz thought to herself as the spikes applied more pressure to her neck. 

“LUZ!!!!!!” 

Luz’s eyes shot open, she gasped as the tentacle slipped away from her neck. The voice that had cut through the dreary silence was unmistakable. 

“Amity?” Luz whispered and looked over her shoulder. 

She saw Eda and Lilith on their staffs; Willow and Gus with Eda, and Amity and Skara with Lilith. Why was Skara there? She didn’t know but she wasn’t worrying about that right now. Luz couldn’t stop herself from bursting into tears as soon as she locked eyes with Amity. The amount of relief she felt was too much to handle. Amity’s heart clenched for the human as she hung from the ledge, she gasped when she saw the blood dripping from her leg, Lilith and Skara looked just as worried. 

“Lily, get Luz out of here!” Eda shouted. “We’ll keep this thing distracted!” 

Lilith flew towards Luz and wrapped her hands around her waist. 

“Luz, you’re going to have to let go,” she told Luz. 

With a shuddering breath, her hands released the ledge and Lilith quickly pulled her onto her lap. 

“Hold on to me,” Lilith said. 

Luz nodded into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. She looked up when she felt a soft hand over hers, she was met with Amity’s sympathetic gaze. Luz gripped her hand, holding onto it tight. 

“Edalyn! I have her!” Lilith shouted towards her sister. 

“Then go! We’ll catch up!” Eda shouted back. 

With Luz now safe in her grasp, Lilith took off down the tunnel. Eda turned her focus back on the monster in front of her. 

“That’s a Vark Beast!” King pointed out, an incredulous look on his face. 

“A what?” Gus asked. 

“A Vark Beast,” King repeated. “They are extremely sensitive to light and fire, they have enhanced hearing, and they use their tentacles to catch their prey.” 

Willow thought back to the tentacle around Luz’s neck. Intense anger raged to the front of her mind. 

“Luz is not prey,” she growled as her eyes turned a glowing green. 

Large thorns erupted from the ground around the Vark Beast, wrapping tightly around its legs, tail, neck and middle, it thrashed and struggled as the thorns tore into its flesh. Hatred etched across Willows' face as she made the thorns squeeze the breath out of the offending beast, pathetic whimpers and wheezes left its mouth as its struggles began to cease. A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her rage. Willow looked at Gus giving her a concerned look, and she gave him a small smile as the angry glow in her eyes dissipated. 

“We should go now,” Eda remarked as the Vark Beast began to break out of its restraints. 

They flew out through the left socket of the Titans skull. Eda almost flew over them when she noticed Lilith, Luz, Amity, and Skara on the ground, Luz was laid out in front of them. 

Luz whimpered in pain. Now that she wasn’t trying to fight a monster, she realized how much her body hurt. Her head was pulsating, her back ached, and her leg throbbed. Amity held her hand as Lilith looked over her leg. Lilith bit her lip, Luz had already lost a lot of blood, she couldn’t let her lose any more. She ripped off a long strip of her dress and wrapped it around Luz’s leg. She applied pressure with her other hand to hopefully stop the bleeding. Luz cried out when Lilith pulled the makeshift bandage taut, she tried to pull her leg away, but Lilith's grip was firm as she held it down. Amity winced as Luz squeezed her hand with an immense amount of strength. She wanted to yell at Lilith to stop but she knew she wasn’t doing it to intentionally hurt Luz. Amity pulled Luz’s head into her lap, hugging her against her midsection. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Luz, you’re safe now,” Amity repeated to Luz as she cried. 

Skara watched Amity hold the distressed human lovingly, she had never seen the green haired witch be so affectionate. Skara frowned, she felt so useless and partially responsible for causing Luz harm. 

Lilith looked up after finishing with the makeshift bandages and saw Eda lowering towards the ground and dismounting her staff. She kneeled next to Luz, followed by Willow and Gus, worry etched their faces. 

“Is she okay?” Willow asked Lilith. 

Eda only watched Luz; her face was very pale, she looked pained and exhausted, and despite the bandages covering her leg, she could still see the blood that stained her calf. It even stained her fingers. Eda clenched her fists tightly, she wanted nothing more than to make that three eyed snob pay for what she did to her kid. 

“Luz will be alright,” Lilith answered. “Her leg is hurt, and she might have a concussion. She’ll need actual bandages and healing glyphs.” 

“Let’s get her home then,” Eda said, a determined look on her face. 

Eda slipped an arm under Luz’s knees and the other under her arms, she lifted her gently and carried her to her staff. Luz hugged her arms around Eda. Eda waited for Willow and Gus to get on before taking off towards the owl house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Luz lay on the couch, her leg was now wrapped in clean, white bandages with healing glyphs attached. Lilith had washed the blood before applying them, she had also placed a healing glyph on the back of Luz’s head for her concussion. 

On the way back, Luz had fallen unconscious. Eda figured it was either from exhaustion or blood loss, she wouldn’t be surprised if it were both. 

King was curled up at Luz’s side as Amity, Willow, Gus, and Skara sat on the ground by Luz, waiting for her to wake up. Eda and Lilith were in the kitchen discussing something unknown to Amity. 

Amity stared at Luz, she really wanted to run her hands through her hair. 

It must be soft, Amity thought. 

She mentally slapped herself, shaking her thoughts away. The silence was broken when Skara stood up. 

“It’s dark, I should go home,” she said. “Let me know how Luz is when you get the chance.” 

Amity nodded. 

“Thanks for helping us, Skara,” Willow gave her a small smile. 

Skara smiled back before leaving through the front door. A few seconds later, Amity shot up and chased after her. 

“Skara!” She called. 

Skara spun around as Amity caught up with her. 

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“Willow already said that,” Skara chuckled. 

“I know but, I needed to say it,” Amity told her. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if anything happened to Luz.” 

Skara frowned. 

“If it weren’t for you, we would’ve been too late,” Amity said. 

“I let Boscha get away with too much,” Skara stated, biting her lip. “I could’ve stopped her from leaving that note in Luz’s locker then none of this would have happened. I’m not brave enough to stand up to Boscha.” 

Amity nodded. 

“I understand.” 

Skara gave Amity and awkward wave before turning on her heal, walking away. With a sigh, Amity joined Willow and Gus in the living room. 

“That had been way too close,” Gus remarked. 

“No kidding,” Amity said dully. 

Everyone had seen the small nicks that littered around Luz’s neck. If they had been five seconds later, Luz would have been dead. It had been so close, too close for Amity to wrap her head around. None of that mattered now, what mattered was that Luz was alive, they had gotten to her in time. 

The three witches looked up when Luz began to stir. 

“Luz?” Willow spoke. 

Luz groaned. Willow turned to Gus. 

“Gus, tell Eda and Lilith that Luz is waking up.” 

Gus nodded and left for the kitchen. 

“Luz?” Amity took Luz’s hand and squeezed it lightly. 

Luz squeezed back and her eyes opened slowly. 

“Thank the Titan,” Amity sighed in relief. 

Gus ran back into the living room with Eda and Lilith right behind him. King was woken up by Luz’s stirring and jumped off the couch. 

“Kid? Are you good?” Eda asked in an uncertain tone. 

Luz grimaced; her body ached, and her head and leg were a dull throb, it wasn’t as bad as it was before. 

“As good as I can be,” she shrugged. 

In an instant, memories of the monster and the Skull Caves came roaring back to her, her jaw clenched, and she turned her head towards Amity. Amity looked at her curiously. 

“You didn’t send me that note, did you?” Luz wasn’t asking. 

The sadness in her tone tugged at Amity’s heart. She shook her head solemnly. Luz inhaled sharply, turning her head away in embarrassment. 

“Boscha had sent it,” Gus explained. “She wanted to trick you into thinking Amity had sent it, she’s still mad about the grudgby match.” 

Luz squeezed her eyes shut; her cheeks flushed. Amity looked at the others and waved a hand at them, motioning for them to leave. Eda and Willow took the hint and pulled Lilith, King, and Gus into the kitchen. 

“Luz? Are you okay?” Amity asked once they were alone. 

Luz didn’t answer; she refused to look at Amity which stung. Luz felt so humiliated; of course it had been a trick, and she had fallen for it. She was so stuck in her fantasy world that she ignored one simple fact, Amity would never like someone like Luz. It seemed that Luz would never learn; life was not like her fantasy books. 

“Luz?” 

Luz turned to Amity; tears stung her eyes. 

“I feel like an idiot,” she told her. 

“Don’t,” Amity rubbed her thumb over Luz’s knuckle. “It could’ve happened to anyone.” 

Luz shook her head. 

“It wouldn’t have.” 

Amity pursed her lips together. Luz was right, everyone knew not to go into the Skull Caves, they knew something mortally dangerous lived there but no one knew what it was. A witch would have to be suicidal to venture into the Skull Caves. 

Amity felt sympathy for Luz, she looked so defeated. She looked how Amity had felt when Luz told her she would go with her to Grom, claiming that’s what friends do. Amity took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before speaking. 

“King told me you thought you were going on a date... with me.” 

Immediately, fear was clear in Luz’s eyes. 

“He did?” Her voice trembled. 

“Yes,” Amity answered. “He said you were very excited.” 

“Mierda,” Luz muttered to herself. 

She hadn’t expected King to tell Amity that. Luz wanted nothing more than to run away from this situation, she did not want to hear Amity reject her. 

“Were you excited?” Amity asked her, trying to cover up the eagerness in her tone. 

Luz sighed. There was no point in hiding it now. She nodded. 

Hope began to rise in Amity. 

“So, if I had asked you out to a specific social event like.... Grom... would you have –” 

“Grom?” You already had someone you wanted to ask to Grom though,” Luz stated. 

Amity stared into Luz’s brown eyes purposefully. Suddenly, it dawned on Luz. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. 

“You.... to Grom, you wanted to ask –” 

“You,” Amity finished for her. “I wanted to ask you to Grom, Luz.” 

Amity felt a weight lift off her back once her confession was out in the open, it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Luz’s despair slipped away, and she was filled with warmth and adoration for the green haired witch in front of her. She carefully sat up and grabbed Amity’s hands, looking into her piercing gold eyes. 

“I would’ve said yes,” Luz smiled brightly at Amity. 

Amity’s eyes widened; her pale skin felt hot as red bloomed across her face. For once, it didn’t bother her. Amity’s heartrate skyrocketed as her lips curved into a smile to match Luz’s. She let go of Luz’s hands to cup her cheeks gently, she leaned her forehead against Luz’s, their noses brushed against each other. 

“I REALLY like you,” Amity confessed as her heart fluttered. 

Luz giggled. 

“I REALLY like you too,” she said softly. “Does this mean we’re... girlfriends?” 

“Is that what you want?” 

Luz grinned. 

“With all my heart.” 

“Then we’re girlfriends,” Amity stated as if it were obvious. 

Luz’s heart skipped a beat when Amity planted a kiss on her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as she started leaning in. Amity faltered. 

“Can I...” she trailed off, growing bashful. 

Luz chuckled. 

“You can, she nodded, and Amity’s lips met hers. 

It was only a simple peck, but it made Luz’s world explode. She had never felt so happy, she never wanted it to end. Just as Amity began pulling away, Luz cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Amity couldn’t withhold the surprised squeak that came from her throat. Luz pulled back to see the vibrant blush on Amity's face. She chuckled nervously. 

“Sorry about that,” Luz said. “I got carried away.” 

Amity grinned, stroking Luz’s cheeks. 

“It’s alright.” 

The two girls were so lost in the euphoria of their newfound feelings for each other that they almost didn’t hear the voice behind them. 

“You two haven’t even been together for a full hour and you’re already gross,” Eda remarked. 

Both girls yelped, Amity ripped herself away from Luz and spun around. Everyone was there, watching them. Eda and Willow wore smug expressions, Lilith and Gus looked surprised, and King just looked bored. 

“How long were you guys standing there?” Luz’s voice cracked in the middle of her question. 

Eda shrugged. 

“Long enough.” 

Amity groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Willow and Gus advanced towards them. 

“We should probably go,” Willow said. “Our parents are getting worried.” 

She reached down to hug Luz, then Gus hugged her 

“We’re really glad you’re safe,” Willow told her. 

“I’m glad too,” Luz remarked. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Hold on, kid. You’re not going to school until you’re all healed up,” Eda told Luz. 

“What?” Luz whined. 

“You’re injured,” Eda said. “That usually means no going to school.” 

“The glyphs did speed up the healing process so it will only be about a week or less,” Lilith told Luz. 

“Don’t worry, Luz,” Willow said. “We’ll bring you your homework every day.” 

Luz grinned. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

“No problem.” 

Willow and Gus left once they said their goodbyes, and Amity was about to leave when Luz stopped her. 

“Amity?” 

Amity turned around. 

“Yeah?” 

“When my leg is better, do you want to... go on a date with me?” Luz asked eagerly. 

Amity beamed. 

“Of course,” she pointed a finger at her. “No monsters.” 

“None,” Luz promised. 

Avoiding Eda and Lilith's eyes, Amity made her exit, shutting the door behind her. King yawned. 

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be in Luz’s sleep cocoon.” 

King trotted up the stairs, with Lilith not far behind. 

“I too, should get some sleep,” she turned to Luz. “I’m glad you’re alright, Luz.” 

Luz gave Lilith a small smile, one that Lilith returned before following King upstairs, leaving just Luz and Eda. 

Eda was looking intently at Luz, the seriousness looked almost unnatural. 

“Can you sit up, kid?” Eda moved to sit down. 

Luz, careful not to agitate her aching body, sat upright, crossing her legs to avoid putting weight on her wounded leg. Eda sat next to her. 

“What is it, Eda?” Luz asked. 

Eda sighed, leaning into the couch. 

“Lily and I discussed this when you were asleep, and I think it’s about time I got you your own scroll.” 

Luz’s eyebrows shot up and her back straightened. 

“Really?” 

Eda nodded. 

“We both know you’re going to stay here a little longer than we thought so, I’ve gotta make sure you don’t die on me,” she ruffled Luz’s hair, mindful of her concussion. “Once you get your scroll, you can call me or anyone else for help if you end up in another life-threatening situation, and knowing you, it will probably happen again.” 

Luz blushed, giving Eda a tight smile. 

“Thank you, Eda,” she said gratefully. 

Eda grinned and got up. 

“No problem, kid. I’ll help you to your room.” 

Luz wrapped her arm around Eda’s shoulder and Eda pulled her up onto her good leg. 

“Kid, one more question,” Eda said. “When we had gotten to the caves, the Vark Beast was already a little beaten up. Did you do that?” 

Eda hadn’t thought about it when she was busy distracting the Vark Beast, but she had noticed the burnt side of its face and stomach, and the tentacles that were cut off. Luz nodded, confirming Eda’s suspicions. 

“Impressive,” Eda hummed. 

~ 

Amity’s plans to go to class early the next day hadn’t crossed her mind as she departed from Willow and Gus. She walked down the hallway to her locker with her head in the clouds. She couldn’t stop thinking about Luz – of course, that wasn’t a new occurrence but this time, it was different. 

Luz was now her girlfriend. Luz felt the same way for Amity did for her. It was amazing! Finally, she didn’t have to hide from Luz anymore. Finally, the constant flustering around the human would be at least a little bearable. 

Amity froze in her tracks when she spotted a head of pink hair up ahead. Boscha was leaning against the lockers talking with Skara and Amelia. Amity glowered as anger shook her to her very core. With her mind made up, she picked up her pace and stalked towards the three eyed cretin. 

“Boscha!” Amity barked, grabbing Boscha’s attention. 

Upon seeing Amity, a sly grin was plastered on her face. 

“Hey Amity, did your girlfriend enjoy my surprise?” She taunted. 

Amity growled as she drew a spell circle, summoning a large abomination arm that wrapped around Boscha and slammed her into the lockers, holding her in place. Skara and Amelia jumped at the loud slam. 

“Count yourself lucky that nothing happened to Luz,” Amity snarled in Boscha’s face. “I genuinely wish I knew what went on in the empty space between your ears when you decided going after the apprentice of the most POWERFUL witch on the Boiling Isles was a good idea.” 

Boscha snickered, although it was clearly forced. 

“She’s not very powerful anymore,” she remarked. 

The cocky smirk was wiped off Boscha’s face as Amity leaned threateningly close. 

“Well, I am,” she said, channeling the wicked nature her mother had spent years instilling in her for this moment. “I’m not the top student of the abominations track for nothing.” 

Amity’s glare intensified as the abomination hand tightened around Boscha’s body, limiting her feeble struggles. 

“Listen closely, Boscha,” Amity spat out her name as if it were poison. “If you try to hurt Luz or any of my friends ever again then I will come after you and I will make you regret it.” 

Boscha grimaced as the large hands grip tightened more. Amity’s voice was quiet and condescending as she spoke. 

“Trust me, Boscha,” she said. “This right here, this isn’t even the worst I can do to you, I promise. Now be a good little star and leave my friends alone.” 

The abomination hand slammed Boscha into the lockers once more before dropping her to the ground and disappearing. Amity passed by Boscha, remorselessly. As she walked, she overheard Boscha speaking. 

“Whatever,” Boscha scoffed, the shakiness in her voice still obvious. “Come on, guys.” 

The next voice stopped Amity. 

“Actually, I’m going to go with Amity,” Skara told Boscha. 

Amity spun around to look at Skara, she could see she was completely serious. 

“Quit joking around, Skara,” Boscha scowled. “Let’s go!” 

Skara stood her ground. 

“No,” she answered firmly. “You’re not the boss of me.” 

Boscha stared in bewilderment. 

“This will not slide,” she glared before taking off in the opposite direction, Amelia chasing after her. 

Skara bashfully approached a shocked Amity. 

“Can I walk with you?” She asked softly. 

Amity grinned. 

“Of course, you can.” 

Amity and Skara walked side by side through the halls of Hexside. 

“Is Luz alright?” Skara asked suddenly. 

Amity’s cheeks turned red. 

“She’ll be alright,” she answered simply. 

Amity smiled to herself, her girlfriend would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update next Saturday. Have a good day or night [whenever you're reading this, I guess].


End file.
